Dragon Armageddon
by astrodragon25
Summary: As New York falls in the hands of the Dark Dragon, it's up to Mikel, Jake, and old friends to stop armageddon from coming...rated t for language, violence, and other insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Armageddon

**Dragon Armageddon**

**Note: I do not own the show. After thinking for a while, and seeing some things for influence, I have decided to start writing again. Also, this is not a sequel to the secret's out, so if people think it is, it is not. I'll try that later but for now, here's our story. **

**Chapter 1: The world in ruins…**

"_Rubble, just a huge pile of rubble." A voice said looking on. As the cloudy sky became apparent, we now see what the person was looking at: the remains of New York City. This warzone was the aftermath of an apparent struggle between two forces: human and magical. Unfortunately, there were a few loopholes, and the humans were no match, and were forced as slaves. The council is dead. Lao Shi, Fu, Haley, Jonathan and Susan was dead, with Jake nowhere to be found. Now, it's up to me to end this._

A figure appears from the shadows, covering the face with a hood. Wearing a black coat, the figure darted around, looking for survivors. Becoming weary of the patrollers flying around at night, the figure hid behind a trash can in an alley. Straight ahead were two dragons in patrol armor: utter lackeys only programmed to serve "him", referring to the ruler in it's present state. As the figure looked on, a noise was heard.

"_Damn. I didn't even make it…" the figure thought._

Suddenly, they were on the figure. The figure, suddenly alert, decided to run off, fearing fighting would alert more of them. Knowing the area, it was easy to confuse them, which due to their "training", if they lost them, they lost them. As the figure brushed the coat off, a view of a crumbled building came into full focus.

"_I should have been there…" the figure thought as the figure went in to the store._

It was a total disaster: Tv's broken, glass shattered, then in another room, books were thrown off shelves, potions destroyed, and occupants executed as the figure saw in the case of a skeleton in a closet. Knowing that was not one thing that was needed to be seen, the figure grabbed three things: a sword, a pic of the entire group, and a dallas cowboys jersey, still in good condition despite the damage around it. The figure took off the coat, looked around, and put on the jersey. He looked in the mirror, showing a full grown head of hair going past his ears and facial hair from one side to the other. He cracked his neck, then went out. As soon as he walked out, he ran off as three patrollers were on him. He flipped over them, then took a swing at them with the sword. As they all went down, the figure approached one of them. He noticed a camera near the shoulder of the armor. He looked clearly at the camera, smiled and said "If you can find me, come and get me. We'll settle it then. But for now…" He picked up the patroller, got the armor off, and placed the dragon in front of the camera. Without remorse, he cut the head off. Suddenly, the figure ran off into the woods, trying to regroup, and wait.

_Later, at the emperor's palace…_

"Has anyone told him yet?" One servant asked as he led another into the main chamber. "Uh, that's what I'm here for." The other said as they approached a throne with a figure in the shadows. "What is it?" He boomed, causing the two to cower. One slowly approached. "Uh, we have a camera report from one of the patrollers. He's back." Was said before he went back about 15 feet. Suddenly, the figure, in his anger, crashed everything in sight. As the servants fled, the figure looked on from his window. Out of the shadows, it was revealed to be the Dark Dragon, the new ruler of the world. "I will find you Mikel, one way or another." He said as he looked on.

**This may get interesting. More to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thoughts/ New Assignment

Mikel just kept going deeper into the woods, looking back just to make sure he wasn't being followed-after running for three hours, you want no one on you. When he finally recognized the stillness of finally being alone, he went off to a secluded path-one that very few knew in this area. As he walked on, thoughts poured into his head. He pondered these thoughts as he looked up at the starry sky, hoping for a sign, a omen, a signal-just something. Nothing. Just silence-complete and utter silence. He shakes his head in hopelessness as he continued on the path. As he reached an entrance, he looked up again. Sighing again, he knocked on the door. "Password." The voice said as a peephole opened up. "Mets. What'd ya think? Open the goddamn door, will ya?" Mikel said, growing impatient. The peephole closed. The door opened. "Sorry sir. Protocol." The voice said. "I know, Ben. Just doing your job. Besides, I thought of the password anyways. I could have thought biggio or something like that…" Mikel said as he walked in. He looked around, just glimpsing and taking in the scenery. He was in one of the underground bases that were set up against the dark dragon around two years ago. In truth, it's been about five years since Mikel ever saw Jake. As Mikel kept walking around, lost in thought, a voice called for him. "Mikel, there you are. I was wondering where you were." The man said as he ran for him. He was about 20 years old, with brown hair and fairly dark skin. "Dan, I told you not to do that to me." Mikel said, joking as he went toward him. As they greeted, Dan noticed Mikel's facial expression. "Something up?" Dan said. Mikel shrugged it off quickly to avoid it. "Nah. Just thinking." Mikel said, as he glared at his friend, hoping the subject gets dropped-quickly. "Alright. Anyways, they need you in the command center." Dan said, leading him to the room by dragging him by the arm. "Damn. I just got back…" Mikel thought before he was left in front of a door. As he opened it, there were a group of leaders conferencing about their future plans. Mikel knew the intensity of these situations, so he's had practice of breaking them up.

As he reached for a drink and opened it, all eyes were on him as he drank it in one go. "I needed that…so what's up?" Mikel said, acting innocent. A old man rose up, with remorseless eyes looking on. "Welcome, Mr. Richardson. As you know, these are the leaders of all the underground bases in New York. We have the advantage of having our target within the target area, and could strike. However…" He started before Mikel finished it. "However, there is no way to get a clear shot. And even if one came, there is no guarantee that it will work, correct?" Mikel said, hoping for a answer. "Right. That's why we need you to go to this base here." He said, passing a map in Mikel's direction. Mikel looked at it with mild curiousity, then passed it away. "I don't need it. I know the woods like the back of my hand now…so if you don't mind, please tell me the reason for this visit." Mikel said with growing impatience. Another stood up and addressed him. "Well, it's complicated." He said. "Major, how is it…never mind. I'll find out myself." Mikel said as he stood up to walk away.

"Hold on one sec." A voice said in the shadows. This mysterious man, who was called as Mr. One, had stood up to say something. Mikel smiled "I thought he couldn't speak…oh well, tell me what you need to tell me." As Mr. One came to him, it revealed a face hidden by bandages. "The patrollers are bad in the area. Since you have no powers, there is not a good chance to defeat them. Be very careful." He said before returning to his seat. "Is he serious? Oh yeah right, I told them that bullshit-it comes back to me now…" Mikel thought as he left the area, looking confused for a moment.

As Mikel left, the rest of the group looked at Mr. One. "So you think he can get it done?" One said as he looked at him suspiciously. Mr. One gave out a quiet laugh. "Yes. Besides, the leader of the base, in somehow or someway, is Mikel's actual father. Maybe in can help us in our plan, but we wont know for sure. That's why I'll send another to go with him." Mr. One said as he suddenly disappeared. As he was gone, the group conversed. "Will Mikel take it?" One said as they discussed it. Then, the old man quieted the group. "He will-it's just takes time. Everyone dismissed." He said, causing the meeting to end.

Later…

As Mikel got his stuff ready to go, he suddenly heard the door creak slightly. Mikel rolled his eyes as he knew who was there. "Dan, what are you doing?" Mikel said as he looked to see his friend. "You may not like this, but….i'm going with you." Dan said, revealing a bag packed. Mikel, silent, took his bag, and threw it outside. "No, you're not." Mikel said as he zipped up his bag and went for the door. Dan put himself in the way of the door, which got Mikel irritated. "What do I have to do to get you out of my way?" Mikel said, seeing his anger almost get to it's full potential. "Let me go with you. The leaders want to make sure everything goes fine…" Dan said, hoping it would calm him. "Alright, I'll go with their decision this time. But know this, stay pretty much out of the way, ok?" Mikel said as he patted his shoulder, signaling them to go. As they got on their vehicles, Mikel looked up at the sky again. "You know, there is a telescope." Dan said, pointing up. "It's not that, it's something else…I don't know. I'm not myself lately." Mikel said apologetically as he had the vehicle idle. "Well, don't think too much on it-we have a job to do." Dan said as he rode the 4-wheeler off. "Same old Dan.." Mikel said as he revved it up and followed him through the woods.

This is still the beginning issue. I promise the others will be in the next couple of chapters-it's just trying to get it started is a bit difficult, but it's coming to…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeing Old Friends

As they rode through, Mikel noticed fading lights in the distance: he ordered to find a spot to hide. As they hid the vehicles, found a place and settled in, Mikel looked a bit nervous. "Relax man. It's only small things." Dan said, thinking optimistic. Mikel glared at him as if he didn't know. "Can't be too careful. How I always go…never put anything at risk other than yourself." Mikel said as he went to the bed. Dan, realizing his mistake, instead tried to change the subject a bit. As Mikel was starting to fall asleep, Dan asked him something. "How did you get to be here anyways?" Dan asked curiously. Mikel, not one to ignore the question, flipped over, looked at him, and sighed as if he had no choice. "Well…" Mikel started.

"It was around two years ago, about three months after New York was taken over and shut off completely from the rest of the world, at least before the bases were a major factor as they are now. I was running from the patrollers, after a "misinterpreted exchange" of words, causing myself to be marked for death. As I tried to fend them off, I ended up on a hidden road. Hoping for help, I followed it to the door…

(Flashback)

"Sorry, we can't let you in unless we know who you are…" the voice said in a stern and firm tone. "Come on-you have to make an exception…if you don't let me in, I'm…aw shit, they're here." Mikel said, pleading before he ended up with three patrollers surrounding him. "Now we can't let you in-the enemy is close." The guard said before signing off. "Alright then, I guess we have to get rid of them." Mikel said as he lunged for one. On its back, he brought out his sword and stabbed through the back, causing the beast to go down. As the other two charged, it only took one full swing to send them down to the ground, motionless and dead. As he put the sword back on the hilt, he looked back at the door. It opened slightly-a sign that he's in.

(Back to real time)

"Of course, I changed the name to get in of course, to avoid recognition. I had the alter for a while until I moved in the ranks, before I used my full name again. After a few other battles, I ended up where I am today-in a cabin with my friend. I'll tell ya, it's hell out there, but someone has to do it, right?" Mikel said before laying back down again. "Yeah, in the biggest fuckin stalemate of the year." He mumbled as he turned over, hoping to sleep. Dan sat there in silence, as if anticipating something. Mikel, sensing this, turned over, and said "So, how did you end up being here?" Dan was uneasy, but firm with his story.

"Well, my father was a pilot, and my mother was a flight attendant, so they weren't ever home much. (Why does this sound familiar?-Mikel) I have a sister, but I haven't seen her in a while. (Sister? This sounds like someone I know…but I can't figure it out-Mikel's head) Five years ago, I got drafted in the army. (Wait, that puts you at 23 now…you're older than me?!-Mikel) Yes, I am. I just say a different age to fool with you. (Oh-Mikel) Anyways, I started at the infantry, but I was ended up stationed at a base for 4 ½ years instead of 3 months due to the war. It was frustrating for me, until I got out and was stationed with you."

As Dan finished this, he suddenly yawned and looked at the time. "Wow, it's late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Dan said as he slumped into the bed. "Goodnight." Mikel replied as he closed his eyes, but suddenly opened them. "Dan, can I ask you something? Your last name, is it Carter?" Mikel asked in wonder. "Yeah, why?" Dan said still half-asleep. "No reason." Mikel said as he went back to sleep.

Later…

Mikel woke up in a cold sweat as he rose quickly from the bed. Quickly, he went through his bag to find a prescription bottle. He took two out, got some water and swallowed them in order to calm himself. Ever since when everyone died and Jake disappeared, Mikel had nightmares, as if they were trying to contact them. Unfortunately, he didn't take them last night, causing the nightmares to come again. "Now I see why two at night…" Mikel said, looking at the bottle before putting it back up. As he cracked his neck, he noticed Dan stirring in his sleep. "Wake up. It's morning." Mikel said as he kicked the bed, startling Dan. "Huh? Oh, not now." Dan said. "Fine. I'll leave your ass here then.." Mikel said, motioning for the door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming-jeez, why are you always so pushy on time?" Dan said grumbling as he got his stuff and went out the door. "If he only understood…" Mikel thought as he followed out.

As they got on the vehicles, Dan noticed Mikel's expression on his face. "Is something up?" Dan said. "No, it's nothing." Mikel said, trying to get off the subject. "You know, you can tell me anything." Dan said, trying to be nice. Mikel revved the vehicle. "Even if I told, you wouldn't understand." Mikel said before riding off. Dan looked at his friend for a bit, then followed. "Fuckin asshole-I try to help and he disses me. It's messed up.." Dan said as he tried to keep up with Mikel's speed. As Mikel weaved through the trees, his mind was only on one thing: Jake. Suddenly, the vehicle stopped. Mikel stared blankly in thought as he longed for the one he called his "brother" to be by him, knowing that he's not there. "I know you're there…I just can't find you." Mikel thought as he looked up at the sky. Dan pulled up behind him to check on him. "Nothing. Just had to pee." Mikel said as he raced off. "If only I could tell him…but I can't. It's too risky right now." Mikel thought as he continued through the place.

10 minutes later…

They arrived at a heavily guarded entrance near some mountains. As Mikel got off, a guard confronted him. "ID now." He said, pointing a gun at him. Mikel showed his ID, along with Dan's, and they were granted entrance into the base. As Mikel looked around, he noticed a much more organized community than the one he was on. In fact, it was like New York City again. "Remember Mikel. We have to meet the leader to explain the situation." Dan said, hoping to get Mikel's good side. Of course, Mikel saw a basketball court, so he rushed off. He went to see two players against each other in a game of one-on-one. Mikel, always competitive, wanted to join in. "Uh, I don't think so." One said as he turned his back on Mikel. "Alright. Two on one-yall against me." Mikel challenged as he stood in front of them. Thinking of a easy game, they agreed. What they got was a beatdown as Mikel remembered everything from basketball and beat them 21-2. As he made the final shot at half court, he was stood facing two mad players, and their gang in the distance. "You knew you were gonna win…so how bout we pound your face in?" One said ready to fight. This angered Mikel as he tripped one and ended up breaking an arm. The other, now nervous, ended up kicked in the face. As the group came, Mikel held out a gun on one hand and his sword on the other. "Come on…" Mikel said, waiting for their next move. "Same old Mike…dude, you need to chill once in a while." A voice said in the distance. Mikel, curious, turned around to see none other than Spud and Trixie. "No fuckin way." Mikel said as he stared at them. "That's all you gonna say? We finally see you for two years, and that's all you can say? Now I know you can do better than that…" Trixie joked before receiving a hug from Mikel. "I know, it's just great to see ya, that's all. Have you heard on Jake yet?" Mikel said, hoping for some news. "Sorry bro." Spud said sadly, which brought Mikel down a bit. He sat on the floor, thinking of things.

"You know he's fine…he'll show up." Trixie said trying to comfort Mikel before Dan came up. "Mikel, come on. We have to…Trixie?" Dan said before seeing her sister. "Oh my god…Dan!!" Trixie said happily as she hugged him. "Who's he? I don't remember him…well, I don't remember much…" Spud said before he was lost on himself. "Forget it, Spud. Don't hurt your brain too much." Mikel joked before getting a glare from all three. "Ok, what's up?" Mikel said as he looked at Dan. "The leader called for us. He said they found something." Dan said, running off. Mikel, Trixie, and Spud followed closely, wondering what's going on.

"Alright, what is it? Oh god…" Mikel said before seeing what he thought wasn't: it looked to be a red creature, but from their angle, they couldn't tell. "Is it…" Trixie started to say before being quiet. "Is it dead?" Mikel said, trying to compose himself. "It's perfectly fine-just sleeping." A voice said as he came into view. As Mikel looked on, he noticed something familiar about him…it was his hair-still balding. "Dad?" Mikel said in shock. The man stood there for a sec, then smiled. "My son…finally came." He said as he walked over to Mikel, then shook his hand. After the shake, Mikel noticed some chains, then got on them and slid down to get a look at the creature.

What he saw was what he did not want to see, at least not in the way he imagined, cause right there was none other than Jake, in dragon form at least. He hoped it was different until he saw the spikes, those black spikes with green tints. "Jake…" Mikel said as he kneeled down to Jake's face and looked at it for a while. Thoughts were racing into his head before troops came in with their guns pointing toward them. "Don't fire." Mikel's father said as he saw the scene folding. Mikel, looking up, looked at his father with sad eyes. When he looked at Jake again, he noticed blood near the shoulder and what looked to be a fracture-Jake was injured. "Dad, he's injured. We need to help him." Mikel said, motioning for help. His dad, hesitant at first, proceeded to get help for Jake. As they carried Jake to the room, Mikel stayed close. "Don't worry-you'll be fine." Mikel said before being stopped by the guard-he couldn't go any further. Mikel knew this rule and had to deal with waiting to see if he would be ok. "It's gonna be a long night…" Mikel said as he went to the waiting room.

I kinda liked how this chapter turned out. I had a draft for this, but decided to wing it since it's easier that way. Next chapter to come later…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Setting things straight/Explanations

It was about a five hour wait for the doctors to get him straightened out. I was hoping for it to go sooner, but of course, waiting makes time go like molasses: slow. I was staring at the clock that entire time, provided my hair was not in the way. Not having seen him for 2-3 years, and being impatient for that time, I was not happy waiting any longer. When the time came, I had to see things for myself.

Mikel knocked on the door, and opened it with a small smile on his face. He saw his friend and ally sleeping on the bed, still recovering. Mikel, looking at the peacefulness of his face, got his right fist and…

"OW!!" Jake snarled holding his side in pain, only to see his friend there. "What the hell? Can't you see I'm injured?" Jake said as he glared at him. "Yeah, I know that. You need to be awake though." Mikel said. "They said I needed sleep." Jake replied quickly before turning away from him. "Sure they did…" Mikel said, trying to contain laughter. "Why don't you just disappear? I didn't see you 2 years ago, and looked what happened." Jake said before becoming suffocated.

"Listen, you little bastard. You don't think I care? If I was there, it would have been different. They wouldn't have fuckin died, ok? Is that what you want to hear?" Mikel said as he kept choking him. Jake tried to gasp for air until Mikel let go. Jake took in deep breaths as Mikel had a angry expression on his face. "I have too many lives on my hands…but I had my reasons for being gone-you know that." Mikel said as he started to leave. "Yeah, you did. And yet you forgot what he taught us." Jake said, saying the words that got Mikel in tears. "It's over now-I don't dwell on it." Mikel said as he left. "How can you not?" Jake said in shock. "I just don't…you'll understand later." Mikel said as he left the door. Jake looked at the door for a second, felt his neck, then realized what was going on. "Aw man…" Jake said, realizing his head and neck area was still in dragon form-Mikel didn't tell him.

Later…

Mikel is sitting in a café with a glass full of coke. Without emotion, he pulled out a flask of crown royal and poured some in there. As he stirred, he saw his father come toward him. "You do realize what you did?" his father said to him. "Yeah, I know." Mikel said as he took a sip. "How'd it go?" he said, hoping to change the subject. "He hates me-let's just leave it at that." Mikel said, looking away from his father. "It's always easier to talk about it…" he said before getting a look. "Listen, Jarred. Right now he's not himself, and neither am I. The only thing I can say is he's injured and irritable. The last thing I want to talk about are dragons and all that crap…can I be left alone for a bit-I'm starting to get irritated and I need to relax." Mikel said before containing himself. Jarred nodded in agreement and started to leave until Dan came toward them. "Sir, we have a meeting." Dan said, giving a folder to Jarred. "Alright, I'm on my way. You can come if you want." Jarred said, giving a friendly look at Mikel. Mikel smiled at him as he agreed. As Jarred left, Dan looked at Mikel in disappointment. "What?" Mikel said before realizing the problem: the drink. "I'm 21-it's legal." Mikel said before drinking it. "Whatever. We have to go." Dan said hurriedly. "Relax. Anyways, how's Trixie?" Mikel said.

"She's good…really happy to see me. I found info on my parents…it's just us two now." Dan said quietly, but Mikel knew it. "Sorry man." Mikel said placing a hand on him. "Don't worry bout it. Anyway, I found you went into the dragon's room. How is he?" Dan said in curiosity. "I don't wanna talk about it." Mikel said sternly as he started walking. "What is up with you? Anytime we talk about this issue, you always ignore or dodge it-what's up?" Dan said in anger, hanging on to Mikel's arm. This lead to a judo flip by Mikel, causing Dan to fall on the floor.

"Listen, when I say drop it, drop it. Let's get one thing straight-if I don't talk about it, don't say it. Clear?" Mikel warned, holding Dan down. "Yeah, no problem." Dan replied as Mikel let him up. "Come on-let's see what's going on." Mikel said as they ran to the place…

Soon, they were sitting in a auditorium with about 300 people waiting for instructions. Up on the stage was Jarred, one of the general leaders in the base and Mikel's actual father. Of course, everyone knows him as "Bald eagle", mainly for his bald head. As it quieted down, he spoke. "As you know, the dragons have been trying to take us out for a while now. Today, we have someone who knows them better than us…Mr. Rotwood." Jarred said, presenting the speaker. "That's Professor!!" Rotwood said, leaving Mikel staring right at him. "Aw hell no." Mikel grumbled, shaking and hiding his head at the same time.

"Ok, before I begin.." Rotwood started to say before Mikel finished. "We all realize that you're a stupid dumbass, and we leave." Mikel yelled, receiving a laugh from the crowd. "Who said that? Who…you." Rotwood said as he realized who spoke. "Miss me? Aw that's sweet, except it makes me puke." Mikel said as he started going down the stairs. "Uh-oh." Dan thought as he sat still in his seat. "What don't you help me demonstate, hmm?" Rotwood said before Mikel shook his head. "Rotwood, are you nuts? I am not one, and you can't prove I'm one." Mikel said, even though he's lying. "Hmm…perhaps, but that doesn't mean anything. I heard you have a certain dragon in recovery…" Rotwood said, causing Mikel to get defensive...and Jarred breaking it up. "Maybe we should do this later…like when we all cool down." Jarred said, glaring at his son. "Right. Why don't we start with what we know…" Mikel said as he went to the podium.

"Most people are calling this Armageddon for us. A couple of days ago, I found from the target that they plan to break through the shield that has protected the rest of the world from being attacked. Now knowing this, there are two ways: one is going all out and kill, the second being infiltrating the target area and stop their plans. Inside they have a machine capable of destroying the shield we have around the New York area, causing the rest of the world to fall prey to him. I think that we should wait for a opportunity to go in and destroy the machine. Even if we cant do that, the main objective should be to see what the machine is and how it can be destroyed.

There's also another thing: It seems that a group of ninjas has sided with our enemies and has caused supply routes to go broken. I suggest sending a team to destroy the ninjas so that we can keep with our objectives. There is one more thing though…" Mikel said before hesitating on this one.

"Well, what is it?" Jarred asked in wonder. "I have reason to believe that not every dragon is our enemy. The one in the recovery is in fact our ally." Mikel said in a calm tone. Hearing this, the entire crowd was in uproar: How could they be allies? Before hearing anything else, Jarred spoke. "Please excuse my son. He's been a little agitated since he's been here. There is no way that they could be our allies…right?" Jarred confidently said as he looked to Rotwood. "What's up with him?" Mikel thought as he looked at the scene. "Right. How bout you explain things more clearly, Mr. Long?" Rotwood said, causing Mikel to get angry. "What is he talking about?" Jarred asked Mikel before a laugh came from Rotwood. "He didn't tell you?" Rotwood said, shocked by this. "What's going on?" Jarred said to Mikel, showing the anger on his face. "There is a good reason why some are allies." Mikel said as he looked his father in the eyes. "And?..." Jarred said in wonder. Mikel looked down for a sec, as if he was thinking if he's actually doing this."

"Because I'm one." Mikel said, hearing the shock of the entire place as it went in an uproar. Jarred of course, was shrugging it off. "That's funny-you always were the actor." Jarred said as he turned to leave. "If that's the case…explain this." Mikel said, and as Jarred turned around, he saw not his son, but the blue dragon that we tend to know as Mike. "What?" Jarred said quietly before Mikel came to him. "That's why I haven't been home for 5-6 years…" Mikel said as he came to human form, looked his father in the eyes again, then left the stage. He ended up tripping Rotwood, causing the place to laugh again.

As Mikel left, Dan stood in amazement. "I never knew…" Dan said, saddened at the secret his friend held. "Ask your sister about it-I'm going to bed." Mikel said as he left for his room. "Mikel, why didn't you tell me?" Dan said as he stood there in silence. Mikel got into his room and locked the door. As he sat on the bed, he reached for his bag. In it was a picture of him, Jake, Rose, and Callie from the past. As he stared at the picture, tears came to his eyes. Suddenly, he burst into tears as he placed the picture on the nightstand. "How can I be so fuckin stupid? How could i…what's the use? I always fuck up-I cant do it right. He was right-I am a failure…" Mikel concluded as he went to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Ok, this chapter was mainly for dramatic purposes and it looks good-it also leaves things for other chapters. Next one will come when it comes…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On one's own/New surprises

"It's been a couple hours…you think he's okay?" Dan said as he tried to break the silence at the table. Mikel, in all his rage and impatience, has ended up basically as a shell of his former self, now reduced to staying in his room, provided it hasn't been seized yet. "Who knows, and who cares? He was just a fuck-up from the beginning." Jake said sourly as he looked away from the table. "How can you say that? It seems he would do anything for you..right?" Dan said, shocked at the statement. "So what? He risks everything way too much. I hope he gets hurt." Jake replied, still in a sour mood. "Alright. I'm not in it no more." Dan said as he stood to leave. Suddenly, something jerked Jake and threw him across the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and watched, in silence, as Mikel came toward Jake. "You want me hurt? Come on then..i'll kill you where you stand." Mikel said as he charged toward Jake.

It went on for a couple of minutes, no one wanting to get in due to the severity of the situation. It ended up with Mikel getting on top of Jake and started holding him down. With a crazed look on his face, he hit Jake's face repeatedly, the punches being heard across the hall as he pounded his way through. Mikel's anger was being fueled by the people he hated, but when he saw his father instead of Jake, Mikel stopped. As Mikel stood there, Jake saw a chance to escape, but not before Mikel threw one punch, going straight for the fences, but instead…due to the curve of the punch being too inside, Mikel missed Jake entirely and went straight for…

Jarred flew about 25 feet to the wall, where he fell and held his head in pain. Mikel, unmoving, walked to the door. "No one needs me. I'll just go then." Mikel said emotionlessly as he left. In his room, he packed everything that he came with in the first place, put them in the bag, and walked out the door. "It doesn't matter…I'm dead either way." Mikel thought, knowing of the situation-he hit a higher officer, and the fact of his "condition" doesn't make it better either. Mikel tried to look back one last time, trying to think of one reason to stay, but he shook his head as he walked forward.

"Well, here I go again-out alone, cast away due to my anger…it's not my fault, though." Mikel said to himself as he walked through the forest in a state of curiosity. As he looked around, he noted the curious beauty of the outside world and appreciated it greatly-it became a place of peace, a calm and relaxing room in a house of despair. "Maybe I just need to calm down…maybe it is my fault." Mikel said before falling into a hole. Mikel fell down about 15 feet before hitting the ground with tremendous force on his knee. As he held his knee in agonizing pain, trying not to scream in the process, he heard voices.

As he looked up, he saw shadowy figures at the top. Despite the time of day that it was, he couldn't make out who they were exactly. Suddenly, Mikel felt trapped as a net came around him and started to take him back to the original ground. Mikel felt weak and started to fall unconscious before realizing the net's fabric: sphinx hair. "Son of…" Mikel muttered before he lost it.

Five hours later…

Mikel woke up to a hospital bed in a not-too-familiar room. As he looked around, he noticed the bandages around his knee: he finally remember everything. "I gotta get out of here." Mikel said as he rushed out of bed, only to fall down due to his knee. "Damn, I forgot about that. Wait, there's a cane-I can use that." Mikel said as he put on his clothes, grabbed the cane, and walked, or in this case, limped out. Mikel hurriedly looked around, hoping for an easy path to an exit out of this hell-hole, but he never realized the figure behind him as he followed a path. As Mikel was walking, he had a strange feeling inside him, as if he was being watched. Mikel looked at the cane again, then thought for a second. Finally, he shrugged it off as he kept on walking, until a hand was on his shoulder. "I believe that's mine." The voice said to him as Mikel turned and stared at the hand on his shoulder. "Who do you…House?" Mikel said as he turned around angrily, only to see the doctor known as Gregory House. "You injure your knee, and suddenly you think you're me…I like the flattery, but what's the rush? Late for flight training?" House remarked, which irritated Mikel. "Cut it out. You know, I'm starting to wonder if I really should've told you…but it was the only way. Anyway, I'm trying to get out of here." Mikel said as he kept on limping off. "I don't think you should be walking…they want you to rest." House yelled, which stopped Mikel. Mikel looked at him, then slowly went to the room. "Good kid, now stay. I'll be back later." House said as he left. When House shut the door, Mikel stood to think for a sec. "He seems less pissy than usual…probably screwing the boss." Mikel said, referring to Cuddy. "Oh well, this is better than the first one.." Mikel said, referring to the first incident.

The door was knocked on again, causing Mikel to get irritable. "I lay down, I get up. Repeat again, and I lose it. What do you…want?" Mikel said angrily as he opened the door to find…Rose. "Hey." Rose said to him kindly. "Hey. Would you come in?" Mikel said as he hobbled out of the way to let her in. "Thank you…you know, I can fix that." Rose said, looking at the knee. "Would you? It's killing me here." Mikel said as he propped on the bed and laid down. "Now you might feel pressure.." Rose said before Mikel waved it off. "Please. It won't hurt." Mikel said. As she put the knee in place, Mikel was livid. "OH MY GOD!!!! OH, THAT HURTS!!!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! SON OF A…hey, I feel fine." Mikel howled before walking on it correctly, easing his pain. "So, you finally learned?" Mikel said calmly as he sat on the bed. "Yeah…you usually don't yell when you do it…" Rose said, knowing of Mikel's use of treatment. "It hurts when others do it…that's why I do it myself." Mikel said as he walked around for a bit, seeming nervous at the same time. "Oh well, come with me then. They are expecting you right about now." Rose said as she walked out the door. Mikel stood dumbfounded. "They? Who's they?" Mikel asked as he stood there confused. "Come on and see for yourself." Rose said smiling as she left the room. As she left, Mikel sighed. "Sometimes I don't understand her…" Mikel said as he quickly followed.

Ok, that was brutal. Let me make a few things: House is copyright of Fox, and not myself, along with the producer/creator David Shore copyright. Also, I plan in the future of doing a House/AD cross, and third, House is awesome. Next chapter to come later, due to many scheduled dates I have to attend to…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Objective/Flashback

Mikel was being led into a room, which contained the entire security outlook…in short, it was the control room. Mikel stared with curiosity as he noticed the videos surveying the entire complex. How could this one room contain everything? Mikel looked at Rose, hiding his glee with the words "It's a start…still a ways to go." Mikel said even though he knew they had done well in security measures. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I want you to meet the head of security-he's in there." Rose said pointing to a door. "Alright, I'll go see him." Mikel said as he went in.

It was dark, due to the dim lights but right in front of him were the main video surveillance cameras. He heard a voice on the phone, as the person spoke with a Brooklyn accent. "Look, I don't care what he says. Tell him 500 on New Star…of course I'm good for it. Whatever." The voice said as his tone changed throughout the call. "Wait…I'm good for it? There's only one…but it can't be…can it?" Mikel thought in his head, hoping it's not what he thinks it is. Finally, Mikel finally uttered a sound. The head of security heard the sound and was to answer, but as he turned, the stare battle had begun. The head of security stared because it was Mikel, and Mikel stared because the head of security…was a Shar Pei. "Fu? What the hell?" Mikel said, staring in complete shock. "Me? What about you? I haven't seen you since the old man died…how are you?" Fu said, hoping to change the subject. "Oh I'm fine…wait a minute. Quit doing that…I was under the impression that you were dead, but since you're not…I need to sit down." Mikel said, mumbling nonsense before sitting in confusion. Fu got off the chair and sat by him on the floor. "Look, I understand your feelings. I don't like it either when the past comes to haunt them, but there's nothing to be mad about…even though it was your fault. Please don't hurt me." Fu said, realizing his words and waiting for the blow. Mikel instead sighed, and hugged Fu. "Why would I hurt you? I've forgotten about it-I've moved on…Jake hasn't though." Mikel said before realizing the events.

"Hmm…still blaming you?" Fu said as he went back to his desk. "Yeah…enough of that. So, what have you got? Apparently, I'm here for some reason, other than an injury…which is not an injury since I'm okay…but I was trapped…then I was here…now I'm confused." Mikel said as he mumbled his words again. Fu smiled at him. "You haven't changed a bit." Fu said as he looked at him. "I have…you just don't see it." Mikel said as he got up to leave the room. Fu held up his paw for a sec. "Hold on, I have the file that you need for your next objective." Fu said sternly as he pulled a file, and gave it to Mikel. "Huh…there's the reason. Now I'll look at this and be on my way." Mikel said as he shook Fu's paw and left. Mikel stopped and looked at Fu again. "Hey, I have a question? Do you miss it-you know, being in the battles?" Mikel said, hoping for an answer. "Sometimes, kid. Sometimes." Fu said sadly as he turned around. Mikel sighed. "He lost it a while back…" Mikel said, thinking of theories.

"So, how'd it go?" Rose said as Mikel closed the door behind him. "Don't know. I have to look at this file, and when I'm done, I'm off to my objective. You wanna look?" Mikel said, holding the file in his hand. From his past, he knew how Rose would help them, despite the "traditional" issues in place. As they opened the file, Mikel took out a piece of paper and read it himself, ignoring all the other data in the file. This one piece of paper caught him and reeled him in, reminding him of the past.

(Flashback-3 years ago)

"What?" Mikel said as he looked at the shop, now broken and torn down. Mikel rushed in the door to find countless debris and a near lifeless body. "Oh god. G. G. No.." Mikel said as he knew he was dead. The rest was a mess, with Mikel knowing who did this. As he lifted the body up, Jake came in. "What…Mikel?" Jake asked, wanting answers. Mikel stared at the floor as he showed Jake the ultimate damage-Lao Shi was dead. "No…why? Why did you do it?" Jake demanded. "What? You think I did this? Are you stupid?!" Mikel yelled, denying everything. "Well, if you didn't, well you might have caused it." Jake yelled back as he threw a punch at Mikel. Mikel fell down, holding his cheek as he got up. Mikel glared at anger and walked away. "Fine, if that's how you want it…you can go to hell." Mikel said as he walked out of the shop.

(Back to present)

Mikel set the photo down and pondered for a second. Why did Jake blame him for it? Maybe, if Mikel had explained it…but Mikel shrugged it off, thinking it stupid for him to convince Jake of anything. He put it away in disgust and left for the other data, some of it containing dates, events, planned attacks, and a map of the Dark Dragon's lair. Mikel studied it, and realized the objective: attack and kill. Mikel was pleased-he was finally able to get some payback for all the hurt caused to him over the last couple of years. "Finally, it can end once and for all." Mikel whispered to himself as he closed the file. "What did you say?" Rose asked, wondering what he said. "Nothing, nothing at all." Mikel said as he got his stuff ready.

"So how are we doing this?" Rose asked him, wondering of Mikel's plans. Mikel gave her a piece of paper containing directions. "Follow these directions-it will lead you to Jake. Find him and convince him to follow you over here. By then, I will have killed the enemy-I'm going alone." Mikel said as he went to leave. Rose wouldn't allow it, saying that she was to go with him, but Mikel wouldn't have it. "No, you need to let him know you are alive. Hopefully, that can soften the hard heart he has. Right now, I need to do this, because I have to." Mikel said, getting closer to Rose. "But I don't want you to die." Rose said as she went closer to him. Not even realizing it, they ended up kissing passionately and holding each other really close before Mikel broke it up quickly. He smiled back at her as he said that he'll try, and left the room for his mission. Rose looked at the paper for a second, her mind trailing off for a second. "Why did I do that?" She wondered, referring to the kiss. She shrugged it off quickly and left to get Jake.

Ok, I found time to update again (thank god for early releases), and am glad of the Christmas vacation. I've been busy with finals, the ACT, and registering for the SAT, along with Christmas decorations and other things…next chapter to come later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Spiritual Guidance/Reassurance  
**

As Mikel stepped outside, he looked up at the starry sky. He noticed the peacefulness surrounding him, as he took a deep breath to take it all in. Mikel knew of his objective, but for some reason, he felt something was missing. It was as if there was a part of his spirit gone, part of the "fire" within him being doused out, making him not what he was before. Mikel sat down on the ground in a vacant stare, thinking over something that was deep in his mind. Suddenly, Mikel had an idea. "I have no idea what's wrong with me, but i know who does. Time to see if that spiritual reunion crap really works." Mikel said as he started to do yoga. He knew that G had taught them this idea before, in case they needed answers for their impending questions. As Mikel relaxed his mind, he noticed something different around him.

Gone was the usual forest and instead everything was all white. As Mikel got up and looked around, he noticed something. The people here were either dead or here to look around. Mikel found a sign saying: Spirit Plaza-the place for wisdom seekers. "Sure it is..." Mikel said as he looked over the signs and looked for his dead relative.

He found an oak tree, or what looked like an oak tree and sat there to contemplate his thoughts. His mind was going a million places at once, but were all at the same vicinity: What should i do? "I don't know, what do you think?" a voice said to him. Mikel looked up to find Jake. Mikel was getting ready to kick his ass, but Jake calmed him down. "Relax. Look, i understand what you're going through. I just think you should know how it feels to have the shoe on the other foot, if you get my meaning...Mikel, why were we fighting in the first place?" Jake said, hoping for a peace offering. Mikel looked at him with a solemn look. "You blamed me, remember? I spent the past two years trying to forget my past...but i just can't. Maybe it was my fault, maybe it wasn't. The point is i moved on from that fateful event, and ever since you came back, they kept coming back, haunting me in my dreams, reminding me of the consequences of those gruesome actions. I understand if you still blame me..." Mikel said, showing his true emotions to Jake. Jake, knowing this, looked at Mikel with a reassuring look. "I know...as much as i want for it to disappear, it never will. The fact is, we are what we are." Jake said as he slumped onto the tree. "We are what we are...that's it." Mikel said suddenly as he abruptly got up from his spot. "What's what?" Jake said, dumbfounded. "Jake, you have said the smartest thing to me...ever. Come on, we have to find G." Mikel said as he rushed off. "What? Same old Mike..." Jake said as he followed him.

Later...

We come to a place of a peaceful temple where we find a old man praying near some stones. It is Lao Shi, doing his usual relaxing exercises as his spirit makes his permanent home here. As he reached his maximum point, a crashing sound was heard. "(grumbles in chinese) If i told you once, i'll say it again. Leave me alone!!!! Oh, it's you-finally able to visit?" Lao Shi said before seeing Mikel right at his feet. Mikel straightened himself out then bowed to him. "It's nice to see you again sir." Mikel said as he hugged his former master...quite tightly. As Mikel let go, Jake came into view. "Ah, young dragon. It's nice to see you too." Lao Shi said as he met his other former student. "Yo, sup G?" Jake said as he hugged his grandfather. After they were done, they all sat down for some tea. "So, what brings you here? Obviously, there is trouble." Lao Shi said to them as he looked at their eyes.

"Oh you have no idea." Mikel started off as he showed a relaxed tone in his eyes. "Well, we have the usual..." Jake started off with a urgent tone in his voice, unlike Mikel's calm tone. "Jake, let me speak, ok? G, i don't think we can take on the DD with what we got. I fear he has gotten too strong, and let's face it-i'm not what i was 5 years ago. Is there any advice you can give us?" Mikel said as his tone changed. Lao Shi had a smile on his face for some reason. "What's up?" Jake said. "Yeah, what's the deal?" Mikel said. "Young ones, there is a hidden power inside both of you. A better form of dragon." Lao Shi said simply. Mikel and Jake stared at each other, then stared at G, then stared at each other again. "Ok, i'll play along...how do we get it?" Mikel said, wanting to know the answer. "Just find the "fire" within, and it will come. Now, if you excuse me, i'm late for my class." Lao Shi said as he stood and left. Mikel and Jake were left sitting there in silence. Finally, Mikel got up. Mikel got the folder containing the info, then gave it to Jake. "What's this?" Jake said as he stared at the folder. "Your objective. Can you do this for me?" Mikel said as he looked at Jake. "I'll see what i can do...but what about you?" Jake replied, causing Mikel to ponder for a second. "I need to make sure i have the "fire" within. I'm gonna train." Mikel said as he stood to leave. Jake held him by the arm to grab his attention, but Mikel shrugged it off. "Trust me Jake. I have to do this. Besides, this will reacquaint you with someone..." Mikel said as he left the area, ending his visit. "Yeah, but...aw man." Jake said softly as he opened the folder to read it.

Mikel snapped back into the real world and looked around him. As he got up, the idea of the "fire" within was still pondering him. "Maybe this is the piece i'm missing, but one thing's for sure...i won't stop until i'm ready-count on that." Mikel said to himself. With new found confidence, he goes off to the thick part of the woods.

**Yay, i updated a chapter. School is about to start for me, so i need to refresh my mind of things-not sure on the timetable for the next chapter. Also, i got my ACT scores-i got a 31 on the composite score (lowest was 25-english). I'm so happy....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An old friend...**

Mikel sat back down on a tree stump in an open area of the forest. He took out a folder, looked at it curiously, and decided to open it. "Hmm...maybe if i find him, he can help...although we aren't on speaking terms-he hid for fear of death...if he could call it that." Mikel said, laughing to himself as he remembered a past event. As he opened the folder, he looked at all the documents, ranging from information to last known sighting-dated two years ago. "Nothin...fuck, why can't i find...anything?" Mikel groaned before he found a piece of hair. Mikel quickly went into his backpack and grabbed a DNA tracking device from the bag. He put the hair in, and the device beeped off, giving Mikel a sense of direction-to his target, anyways. "Asshole's in that territory..figure i pay him a visit." Mikel said as he started off again.

_45 minutes later..._

As the signal grew stronger and stronger, Mikel glanced around, making sure that no one was following him. It was never known if any spies were around, trying to get some info on their enemies...or their allies. Finally, it came to the point to where he was exactly to where the spot was. "That's weird...he's here...but he's not here...where is.." Mikel said before being ambushed by a group of soldiers. Mikel tried to fight them off, but they managed to pin him to the ground and handcuff him. "What is your purpose here?" One of the soldiers said. "I don't know. I was just walking, and you motherfuckers...OW!!! Bitch, i'll kick your ass. Man, fuck you-i didn't do shit." Mikel yelled in anger, struggling to get free from his predicament. Suddenly, all the officers stepped back as it apparently showed that their leader had came. Mikel looked up to find a large figure over him stooping down to get Mikel on his feet. He had a metal helmet on that covered his face as he questioned Mikel of his intentions, to where Mikel headbutted him. As Mikel looked down, the tracker showed that the figure was his target. "Son of a bitch." Mikel quietly said as he looked at the figure. Mikel broke free, started toward his target, and took the helmet off. "Marcus Alan Talbot, you have a lot of fucking explaining to do...and do it quick, before i beat your ass like i should have done two years ago..." Mikel said in anger as he threatened the target. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, it's just standard...now let me go." Mark said, hoping for calmness, but instead got a 1-2 combination to the face. "Now, we're even. Hold on...now we're even." Mikel said before going to Mark and punching him in the stomach, causing Mark to go down in pain.

"Same old Mike...hits first, talks second. (groans in pain) Still hits hard, though....much to my displeasure." Mark said to himself as he struggled to get himself back up. "You know, you have a lot of nerve doing this...something crawl up your ass, _again_?" Mark said out loud, which brought Mikel around to face him. "Yeah, it did-it was you. Look, i don't want to do this either, but the circumstances have _convinced _me to seek your help...if you don't stab my back again, like last time.." Mikel said in anger, before being calmed by Mark. "Hey, i was knocked out-there was nothing i could do." Mark protested, but to deaf ears. "Right...i hit harder than that, and you still get up. You're telling me that you got knocked out with one punch, deemed unable to help, and ended up with my ass kicked to the ground, almost a fucking pulp, and had to spend two months in the hospital, to where i find out that my girl is with you...is that it?" Mikel said quickly, still remembering that little "incident". "Alright, so i didnt want to help-big deal. You used to do good in the ring-" Mark said before he got held by Mikel. "That was different. Look, i'm losing my patience here-can you help or not?" Mikel said, taking deep breaths to soothe himself.

"What is it?" Mark said as he nodded in agreement. Mikel reached for his bag, still noticing the group of soldiers still stalking him. "Tell them i'm not getting a weapon...just this." he said, holding a folder which he forced onto Mark. Mark looked at it carefully, studying every aspect of it's contents, then looked up at Mikel. 'This is real...why me?' Mark said curiously. "Because G is dead, Jake is psychotic, and on top of that, i have no other allies...another day in the life, huh?" Mikel said sarcastically. "Alright, i'll help. On one condition, though-you let me use that thing for one battle." Mark said, pointing to the sword. "I don't know..can you handle it?" Mikel said as he threw the sword at Mark. Mark caught it, then dropped it in pain. "I haven't taken out the silver...yet." Mikel said with a smile on his face. "You did that on purpose." Mark said in anger. "Hey, could be worse. Come on, let's go walk." Mikel said as he took Mark and led him to a trail.

_5 minutes later..._

Mark and Mikel are resting on a stump, feeling the calm breeze between them. "So, how did you...i mean, you with your family "issue" and all..." Mikel said, stumbling to find the right words. "I didn't worry about it...i mean, you guys took me in...you knew what i was..." Mark said, but stopped as he thought on something. "Listen, i know this curse is taking it's toll on you...look, when we fought, we were gods. That son of a bitch up there took everything, ripped us apart. I don't even know what happened to John...our mediator of the group." Mikel said, trying to cheer him up. "He's dead. Died from a gunshot wound." Mark said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that...listen, we're gonna get him-we're gonna kill him. I don't know how, but he's gonna pay." Mikel said as he clenched his fist. Mark was still silent, just silent, until a grin came to his face. "Mikel, i got a plan. Follow me." Mark said as he raced through the forest. "Same old Mark. I wonder if it's a full moon tonight...we could get done early." Mikel said to himself as he raced toward him.

**I know, i haven't gotten anything done-i'm sorry. I've been busy, and now i updated. Some of the things in this chapter will be enlightened in two to three other stories that i have planned after i finish this one. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Plans/Looking Back**

_Meanwhile, back at the base..._

In the main conference room, leaders of the resistance came to discuss possible attack plans against the enemy. Jake, Dan, and Spud were in attendance, ready to say their input, even though they were considered "minor" leaders...in other words, not much support. "Man, do they always do this?" Jake whispered to Spud, trying not to draw too much attention. "Yeah bro. It sucks...til Mikel comes along and puts us in-then it's great." Spud said as he tried to focus on their "plan"...in short, Mikel needed to succeed or they were screwed.

As they discussed, argued, and nearly came to blows, the video screen started to go between static and picture. The faint sounds of speaking were fading in and out as Mikel finally came onto the scream. "So...how's the planning? Still at each others' throats? Don't bother-i got it covered." Mikel said, watching the insanity at hand. One of the leaders started to protest the interruption. "Do you think we are going to listen to a little kid?!!! I say we go my way-bomb the entire area!" The man said angrily. "Yeah, and not even know it works. And i thought i was psychotic...listen, as much as i would be the one to sign up for the bombing, we all know what he wants:Me or him, or both...dead." Mikel said as he revealed the truth of the matter.

"Mike...what are you planning?" Jake said, starting to show concern in his voice. Mikel gave a smile in return. "Trust me...i know what i'm doing." Mikel said before he shut off the transmission. The room was in silence as they tried to take in the entire conversation. Suddenly, Jake left in a hurry, followed by Dan and Spud. As they were running, Dan was wondering about the entire issue. "Wait, so all this happened because of yall? Kind of a little bit overblown, don't you think?" Dan asked Spud as they tried to catch up. "Chill out, bro. The DD was having issues with everything...it's like some bad vibe or something...it's complicated." Spud said reassuringly, hoping the question was answered. As they got to the room, Jake had already packed. "No." Dan said. "I'm going after him. He's gonna kill himself. I don't need him to do this." Jake said as he darted for the exit before being held by Dan and Spud. "Let me go, man. Let me go...just let me go.." Jake pleaded, crying at the same time. "Listen, quit beating yourself up. I understand your concern, but you can't go alone. That's why we're going with you." Dan said, causing shock to everyone. "(sniffs) You sure? We don't know what's gonna happen..." Jake said before calming himself down. "True...but he needs us. That's why we go now." A voice replied in the dark. As Jake got up, it turned out to be Mikel's father himself. His face was swollen with a black eye, but other than that, he was ready to fight. "Alright, let's go." Jake said, sounding more confident as they went to save their friend.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, hopefully we can keep them back while we infiltrate their lair...now i look at the blueprints...are you even listening Mikel?" Mark said as he tried to lay out his plan. Mikel was staring out in the distance, just looking for something. "Look man, keep the creepiness to yourself, but we have work to do." Mark replied again, hoping for a response. "Sorry...i was just thinking...about my other life...never mind." Mikel said as he sat back down, trying to keep himself from losing focus. "What do you mean "other life"...oh, that life." Mark said before realizing what he meant. "Forget it...it's not worth it. I'm much better now than before...so forget i said anything." Mikel said as he angrily went to bed. "Ok, but if you want to talk about it...you know where i am." Mark said as he started to walk out of the room. "Thanks..." Mikel said as he closed his eyes to sleep. As he slept, he had a strange dream.

_Huh?...where am i?....What is this place....is this real?..._

_Mikel started walking around the darkness, unfamiliar with his surroundings, keeping a close eye on anything that seems a threat. As he kept walking, he noticed a sign and two doors. The sign said: One goes back, the other goes forward. The decision is yours. "What?" Mikel thought as he went to the door on the left. When he opened the door, he watched the event unfold. He watched himself with his brothers out in the yard playing football with the dog chasing them. As Mikel was running, the black labrador Ace cut his legs from underneath him and they all shared a laugh. As Mikel started to enjoy this tranquil moment...it started to change. Suddenly, everything was distorted, twisted, and changed. When it was over, all he saw was destruction and death. As he tried to find the way out, he saw the reason for it all:it was the darker side of him, destroying everything in it's path. As "it" saw Mikel, he started to run toward him. Mikel braced the impact._

Mikel got up quickly, breathing harder and harder, hoping that it was just a bad dream. "It's just a dream...for now." Mikel said as he went through his bag. He ended up holding a bottle of prescription pills-the prescription long expired. "I never thought i use these again..but he's coming back...i have to." Mikel said as he popped two pills into his mouth. As he relaxed himself, he hid the bottle in his bag and went back to sleep.

**Never thought i come back again, huh? I've been so busy( I finally graduated last saturday!!!) So i didn't have time. After i woke up at 4 am this morning and went to work(i have to have money) i decided to stay up and write since i'm off tomorrow...more to come later.**


	10. Update 1

**Update 1: Sorry...**

Hey, this is Mikel, otherwise known as astrodragon25, leaving a note saying that production of dragon armageddon has been put on hold due to certain circumstances that have caused my writing to be slowed to a crawl...i can't find the time anymore, and i'm also working on uneasy allies and a crossover story-i still haven't finished the first chapter yet, but it's coming along. I will say this-the end of uneasy allies, whenever that is...will coexist with the timeline with my crossover...hopefully...i will find more time to write and be able to get things done, for once...but it's hard to do when my job calls for 10-11 hour days from monday thru friday...oh well.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

Any questions can be sent via account on fanfiction.

Mikel


End file.
